A Turtle's Prisoner?
by Night-Fury1
Summary: 2012 TMNT AU! What if Splinter never met the turtles, never mutated with them? What if they grew up wild in the sewers...and met a girl along the way? A girl who longs to escape her abusive life, but is too afraid to do it on her own. What if she attracts the attention of a certain chocolate-eyed turtle? No Shredder, minimal Kraang. Rated T to be safe.


**A Turtle's Prisoner?**

**By Night-Fury1**

I clutched the shoulder straps of my backpack tighter as I grew more nervous, nearing my 'home'. Well, I use the term 'home' loosely. I was adopted at a young age by a very abusive man that calls himself Kobalt. He abuses me, treats me as a slave on good days, on bad days as his personal punching bag. He always drinks, and it's just disgusting. Sighing, I came around the corner to my apartment that I lived in with him, seeing as I wasn't old enough to move out on my own, when suddenly I heard the telltale sound of a beer bottle smashing against the wall above me.

"Anna, get in here you little bitch!" a voice called from the open window. Groaning, I hurried inside, setting my bag down by the door.

"Yeah, what do you want now, Kobalt?" I growled angrily at him. I looked at him in the kitchen, fuming mad with at least twenty empty beer bottles around him. He smelled heavily of alcohol and I knew he was drunk.

"You're late." He slurred.

"I told you, I'd be home late because I was handing out resumes." I sighed, grabbing a pop tart from the counter before walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"What, you think you can get a job and move out?! You're never getting away from me, I own you! Now strip down and get in the bed!" My eyes widened at his words. He'd never told me to strip before, and I feared what he had planned being this drunk. Slowly, I got up.

"Kobalt, you've never asked me to do that before…" I said nervously.

"Yeah, well you're 16 now and I think it's about time we made a real woman outta ya!" he chuckled, dropping the bottle in his hands and walking towards me clumsily. He grabbed my shirt roughly and threw me onto the floor, pinning me down.

"L-lemme go!" I shrieked, thrashing under him. I managed to get a kick to his stomach- likely only because he was drunk off his ass- and scrambled out from under him, and out the door, grabbing my bag as I ran.

I ran outside, not paying attention where I was going until I recognized the Antonio's Pizza next to me. I was a good ten blocks from home. Sighing, I leaned against a nearby lamppost to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the alleyway next to me.

"Wh-who's there?" I whimpered. I heard more footsteps, but saw nobody in the shadows.

"I-I'm warning you, I got mace and I know how to use it!" I said nervously, hoping whoever was there would believe my bluff. Suddenly, a net came flying out of the darkness of the alley.

Shrieking, I dropped to the ground as it landed on me, quickly getting tangled. I felt something pull me into the alley, and I opened my mouth to scream again- but a green, three-fingered hand covered my mouth. Eyes wide, I looked up fearfully into the light-blue gaze of a…turtle?

_ 'What the- a turtle?! This thing is as big as I am!'_ I thought fearfully as three more stepped out of the shadows. The one with its hand to my mouth had light-green skin with what seemed to be freckles covering him. I whimpered as the rest came closer. One had darker blue eyes then the one holding me, one had dark green skin and green eyes, and the last was skinny, with olive skin that had brown tones, and chocolate eyes that, when looking at me, were full of joy.

The dark blue-eyed one gagged me as the freckled one tied the net I was in. I couldn't get away, I couldn't scream for help! Suddenly, I felt myself being dragged across the ground- and saw I was heading towards a sewer grate.

_ 'You are not taking me down there!'_ I thought, struggling desperately. The chocolate-eyed one came and picked me up, making crooning noises and petting my head as the others dropped into the sewer below. He- I gathered they were all boys by now- carried me into the sewer, and the grate was replaced, sealing me in darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-<strong>_ This is a redo-edit of the first chapter, sorry. My first review was a complaint from someone too cowardly to do anything other then guest status and they claimed this was a carbon copy of **nemoshewolf's 'A Prisoner to Mutant Turtles'**. I just bolded that because apparently they didn't read the Author's note either where I CLEARLY credited **nemoshewolf** for inspiring me.

Thank you to the others who followed/faved/reviewed for me positively! Also changed this chapter a bit, and answered a guest question- the girl's name is Anna, aka it is me~ ALSO the pic image used for this story is her in case you needed her looks. Also, in case it didn't all show up, she's wearing the turtles colours~

Purple shirt- Donnie

Orange belt- Mikey

Blue Jeans- Leo

Red Jacket- Raph

just thought I would do that cause~ Enjoy! ALSO I don't own TMNT, just my Oc which is me~


End file.
